


Vinegar

by armint



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drugs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armint/pseuds/armint
Summary: With graduation in less than two weeks Jean finds himself losing control of the relationships he formed in college as well as himself.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein, Jean Kirstein & Connie Springer, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Vinegar

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! I haven't posted anything in a while, and I've been especially struggling with finding my way back to my main Jearmin fic. I started this a while ago and it's what I'm most interested in writing right now, so I'm gunna write this as it should be quite short (only a few chapters), and hopefully that'll kick my butt into gear with my other fic!!
> 
> Also this is just the prologue, sooo yes this is very short. Other chapters will be much, much longer. But I didn't want to put this section of the story with any other chapters.
> 
> I will say this, DON'T read this if you don't like weed or alcohol. There's uhhh gunna be quite a lot of it haha. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Eren uses the butt of the lighter to push the green in, glancing up at Jean under heavy lashes. Eren is the prettiest guy Jean has ever seen and it pisses him off.

"You sure you don't want a hit?"

"No, I don't do that stuff."

Jean feels like a waterbed, sloshy with water in his skin, and he presses farther back into the sofa while Eren's eyes become half-lidded as he lights the pipe.

Eren is the opposite of a good time. He’s ill-tempered and bruised knuckles, salt in a cut, blisters on your palms. There was one instance where Jean didn’t totally hate him, one that had happened just 20 minutes prior in the lawn of whatever party they were at. Connie had insisted on party hopping -shots at each house, at least one beer when they got there and one before they left, turning Jean’s evening into a carousel of liquor, music, and dancing. And that had landed him bloodied and vomiting in a lawn from a fight he wasn’t sure if he picked.

Eren had pulled him up by his armpits after kneeing the guy in the head, and Jean feels a pang of embarrassment now as he remembers laughing with tears in his eyes as he hugged Eren in thanks. But the 20 minutes ago felt like a lifetime already, with them now sitting in a carless garage. All music and laughter were muffled and distant and Jean felt significantly more sober.

“Were you just carrying that stuff around?” Jean asks, Eren coughing up smoke beside him. It stinks and Jean resists the urge to complain about it.

“I just had it in Connie’s trunk.” Eren’s voice comes out slightly high-pitched, and he pats at his chest before balancing the pipe on the short coffee table in front of them. He turns and eyes Jean. “Do you not remember going to his car?”

Jean remembers hugging Eren, and then leaning against a car outside while baby wipes mopped up his face, Eren being especially aggressive around his nostrils. But nothing about them pulling a tupperware of weed supplies from the car. “I remember a car.”

“You’re a terrible drunk.” Eren sighs, flicking his lighter on before taking another hit.

“Connie’s fault.” Jean dismisses the comment, sinking further into the sofa. “We don’t have much time left anyways.” Eren chokes out a ‘yeah’, coughing and leaning forward.

They had less than two weeks until graduation, and just a month left on their lease with Armin and Connie, and then they were all moving. Done.

“I guess fuck it then.” The lighter plonks on the table when Eren says that, and Jean snickers at it, not even thinking it’s funny, but the half-grin it pulls onto his face stays there as Eren turns and kisses him. He tastes like ash and weed and the margarita mix they stole at the last party, and Jean has one thought of protest before the other straddles him and pulls at his hair, fingernails at his scalp. Fuck it then is right.


End file.
